


missing you

by kagako



Category: 2moons2, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Phone Calls, Quarantine, they miss each other and they are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagako/pseuds/kagako
Summary: "We haven't seen each other in forever," Ming whines, and it's there again, the way Kit can perfectly picture the look on Ming's face. Not so much a pout, and not so much sad, but just a bit lonely—and it makes Kit feel it too, a pang in his chest that's been happening more often than not, lately.[lgbtober prompt 5: quarantine]
Relationships: Ming Mingkwan Daichapanya/Kit Mongkol Intochar, Ming/Kit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	missing you

**Author's Note:**

> we're back with the mingkit 🥺 just something short and (kinda) sweet, this time!
> 
> please enjoy ! <3

“P’Kit,” comes Ming’s voice through his earbuds. Kit hums in response, only half listening to whatever story Ming was trying to tell him as he concentrates on the screen in front of him. Kit doesn’t really register the text (just as he does _not_ register Ming’s words), but he tries. He must have missed something in the five seconds between his hum and his brain really putting in the effort to focus on the email, because there’s Ming’s voice again, a drawn out sigh in the middle of his name: “ _P’Kiiiit._ ”

“I’m listening,” he lies, struggling to comprehend the words on his screen. What the hell did that even _mean_? What the hell was his professor even _talking_ about? Kit makes a face at the screen just as Ming sighs in his ear.

“You’re not, Kitkat.” Ming doesn’t sound too upset about it, though—but, maybe that’s because of the mischief coating his tone, now. “But maybe you would if I started talking about how much I—“

“ _No,_ ” Kit says quickly, pushing away from his laptop. (He won’t admit aloud that he’s given up, but, well—that’s just it: he’s given up.) He adjusts the earbud in his ear and shakes his head as if Ming could see the action, on full alert now. Even the way he’s narrowing his eyes at his phone doesn’t satisfy him as much as actually glaring _at_ Ming would. “Don’t,” Kit says, but it sounds so half hearted, even to his own ears.

Ming plays along fairly well, however. “What?!” he gasps, feigning offended. “You don’t even know what I was gonna say, Kitty!”

“I know,” Kit agrees easily. “ _That_ in itself is absolutely terrifying.”

"Don't be like that, P'Kit," Ming sighs, and Kit can imagine the look on his face although he hasn't seen much of it since lockdown started. He can picture the pout perfectly and the way Ming would tilt his head down, almost like a kicked puppy. "You really don't know what I was gonna say."

Kit hums at that, because—well, he really _didn't_ know.

"I was gonna say how much I miss you, Kitkat."

Kit rolls his eyes, but he doesn't fight the way his lips curve into a smile. He was unseen, after all—Ming was in his dorm and Kit in his own. Kit is allowed to smile, small and unbidden, just because he _can,_ just because Ming wasn't there to make it all the more embarrassing.

"We haven't seen each other in forever," Ming whines, and it's there again, the way Kit can perfectly picture the look on Ming's face. Not so much a pout, and not so much sad, but just a bit lonely—and it makes Kit feel it too, a pang in his chest that's been happening more often than not, lately.

"We saw each other last week," Kit says softly, trying for soothing, and Ming must realize this, because he hums happily, just as softly.

"I _know,_ but... still." Ming sighs again, and Kit wonders how his boyfriend hasn't exhausted himself with just how much he's been sighing. "I didn't even get to see your face."

"You saw half of it," Kit corrects, while Ming's scoff filters in, right on cue.

" _Half_ isn't _all._ "

"What are you, three?" Kit doesn’t bother to hide the laughter in his words.

Ming groans, and judging by the muffled sounds, Kit figures he must have just flopped face first onto his bed. "I didn't even get to see you smile!"

Kit furrows his eyebrows. "How—?"

"Your eyes! They crinkled!" Ming interrupts him, eerily on cue yet again, but it really isn't much of a surprise. They've been around each other so long, this was bound to happen. (While Kit would say he _hates_ it, the way their wavelengths are steadily muddling into one, he really doesn't mind it—quite the opposite, really.) "I _saw_ them," Ming tells him, his tone daring Kit to protest. He remembers distinctly how the corners crinkled a bit, above the mask.

Kit rolls his eyes, though, regardless of the warmth he felt turning his brain to mush. "It... can't be help," he offers weakly, and it makes Ming sigh again, which wasn't something Kit had sought out when he said the words. Kit sighs too, though, a little exhale of breath that makes him feel a little less bottled up, but not nearly enough.

"I know," Ming mumbles into the phone, and Kit wonders if he is as sad as he really sounds, or if it was just the way the phone picked up his voice. "P'Kit. P'Kit," he sighs, and although Kit hums in response, Ming keeps going: "Kitkat. Kitty. Kit."

 _"Ming."_ Kit shakes his head, covering his eyes with his hand as if it would do any good. The screen on his computer's gone dark now, the confusing email his professor sent out hidden from sight, for now. There is no one to view the way he tries not to let his smile stretch too wide, no one here to witness the way his skin flushes a little warmer, but still. _Still._

Ming laughs, airy and light, because he could imagine the look on Kit's face—annoyed, but his ears would be red, and his lips would be pressed together in that way they press together when he's trying not to _smile,_ and—

This time, Kit sighs, and for a moment Ming wonders how Kit had dealt with all of _his_ sighs just moments prior. He holds in his own sigh, because how could he not feel alongside with Kit? Ming knows that it cannot be helped, he knows that it’s safer to stay indoors and away, but the knowledge of those things doesn’t make it any easier to deal with.

He thinks about Kit, and the immediate want is there: to see him, to hug him.

“P’Kit…” Ming trails off, barely holding in the next sigh that wants to slip through his lips. He flips onto his back, lolling his head to the side so he’s able to skim his gaze over the scattered papers on his desk, and the sleeping computer that he’s sure is about to run out of battery. Ming thinks about how easily he could get his work done if Kit were here, and immediately regrets it; he feels even sadder than before, and Ming hates it more than anything. “… sorry for whining like that,” he finally says.

“No…” Kit mumbles. “Don’t be. I… I mean, well, I… I get it.”

“… You do?”

“I do,” Kit tells him, and there’s a small laugh Ming hears that brings his smile to life. “It’s not like I... don't miss you.”

“I miss you too, P’Kit.” Ming smiles up at the ceiling, his previous sadness muddled now, for a moment. “I miss you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
